killerkidshorrorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 (Police Business: Chicago)
No One Is Safe }} Season 5 of Police Business: Chicago was officially confirmed on January 12, 2017. Production Filming began on May 14, 2018. Prior to filming it is confirmed that the 2 timelines will share the amount of runtime each episode. Characters Main |-|Present timeline= *Clayton Miller *Aaron Robertson *Monica Payne *Frank Hunter *Anna Patton *Brenda Danno *Emery Garrison *Tanya Ross *Jeb Wildenberg † *James Boldon *Brandi Delphy *Lars Kellgaard *Ohan Higgins *Heather Lawrence *Zane Washington *Chrissy Foster *Bridgette Sims *Robert Perales *Tina Purefoy *Nicholas Tolliver |-|Past timeline= *Emery Garrison *Dalton Marshfield *Vernon Deanwall *Hannah Paxton *Sadie O'Grady *Jordon Hassket *Scott Allaway *Dixie Westbury *Ivory Kirkbridge † *Selah Bayliff *Larry Sizemore † *Joyce Winslow *Gerardo Arnold *Zaire Blackwell *Dreydon Hardy Recurring |-|Law Enforcement= Present timeline: *Greg Silver *Ava Masters *Laylah Chang *Keith Waterson *Wyatt Campbell *Mitchell Marshfield *Clove Deanwall *Benjamin Everett *William Everett *Caleb Young *Luther Langford *Brody Knight *Venita Salder Past timeline: *Ingrid Bashaw *Norman Howard *Darrell Cleaver *Annette Winkler *Lonnie Berle *Benny Cunningham *Faye Everly *Elmer Pickering *Della Ogden *Linwood Walcott *Mrytle Hallewell *Roscoe Hightower *Ora Hightower |-|Civilians= *Samuel Miller *Ethan Ramsey *Iker Deanwall *Troy Marshfield *Jenny Hahn *Alisa Rutten |-|Criminals= *Emilie Wooten *Fred Gonzales *Ocie Murray *Sienna Lynch *Meyer Schneider Guest |-|Law enforcement= *Katarine Humphries *Maddock Ross *Samara Burgess *Catalina Santiago *Thor Burmingham *Reynaldo Montelongo *Takeru Shano *Doreen Weathers *Katherine Phillips *Austin Summers *June Donwell *Elena Villarino *Antonio Morales *Andrew Grayson *King Alston *Edgardo Lanston *Winston Fuller *Kita Saephan *Liam Flaherty *Maribel Chambers *Eve Fawcett *Patt Gilbertson *Charity Gillian *Rachael Nettleton *Phett Redmond *Olen Verell *Clea Kaufman *Homer Wallace |-|Civilians= *Robin Miller *Jerry Miller |-|Criminals= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Spoilers *All the main characters of the fourth season are expected to return. **Additional characters include: Nicholas Tolliver for the first half and Zaire Blackwell and Dreydon Hardy for the second half. Gerardo Arnold joins the second half, being upped from recurring to main character. *The timeline for the first half of the season will take place a few days after the shooting. *This season is expected to be darker than any other season. *This season will feature a crossover with Police Business: Detroit. *Kita Saephan and Liam Flaherty will make an appearance. **It was later revealed that their appearances is actually a backdoor pilot for Police Business: Phoenix. *This season is the last season for Brenda Danno, Jeb Wildenberg, James Boldon, Lars Kellgaard, Ohan Higgins, and Tina Purefoy as well as Ivory Kirkbridge, Larry Sizemore, and Selah Bayliff. *After season 4, there are no plans for Jean Dean and Peter Ramsey to appear again, making their latest appearance, their final. *A 1 year anniversary tribute of the Bombing of Chicago 7th District Station will be featured. **The episode of the bombing aired 3 years ago, meaning seasons 2 through 5 took place in a minimum of 1 year. *This season introduces Clayton’s siblings Alec and Darcy. *Katarine Humphries makes a guest appearance in the season premiere. *A plot focused on Farrah Pearls and the hospital staff is confirmed. **On June 11, 2018, It is revealed that it is another crossover between the past and present timelines. *Andrew Grayson is the next Killer Kids character to appear in Police Business: Chicago since season 2. *Clayton will be involved in a love triangle between his ex-wife Martha and newcomer Venita Salder. *Samuel’s graduation is featured in the series premiere along with the memorial of the students killed in the school shooting. *A group of criminals (Emilie, Fred, Ocie, Sienna, and Meyer) will have a their own storyline. See also *Season 2 (Police Business: Detroit)